


Sharing is Caring

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Paring: Dean Winchester x Female Character x Sam WinchesterWarnings: OH MAH GOD, where to start? Smut, so much smut. Masturbation (male and female), use of toy, jealous!Sam (for like a second), threesome (NO WINCEST), oral (male/ female receiving and giving), Sir!Kink, Daddy!Kink, dirty talk. I think that’s it.





	1. Part 1

She shared a lot with Sam and Dean Winchester; her hopes, her fears and dreams.

 

Sam was out late, researching their latest case, she had decided to turn in early along with Dean. The day had been mentally exhausting and they both just wanted to unwind. Dean had taken a shower first while she listened to music to unwind a little bit. Something about the hard and fast beat of pop-punk brought her back to her high school years. Long before she realized the vampires Anne Rice and Bram Stoker wrote about were real. While bobbing her head to Avril Lavinge, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Dean, wrapped in a towel, his hair and bare torso still wet from the shower. She pulled out an ear bud and he said

“Bathroom’s all yours, I’m going to bed.”

“Thanks.” she said and put her music on pause.

 

While in the shower, she took her time scrubbing her head, the feeling of her nails against her scalp felt like a massage. She let out a groan, finally feeling a little less weight on her shoulders.

 

After her shower, and after realizing Dean was peacefully snoring in the next bed, she slipped on her pajamas, threw her hair into a braid and settled down into the pull out sofa. She tossed and turned for half an hour, still restless, when she realized what she needed. Biting her lip, she quickly crawled out of bed, retrieved the small, silver vibrator she kept with her. It was nothing compared to the nice one she kept at the bunker, but it was more discrete and got the job done. She got back into bed and checked to make sure Dean was still sleeping. She listened and could hear him still snoozing in the next bed. She smirked and clicked the toy on, it quietly vibrated in her hand and she ran the shaft of it against her nipples through her t-shirt. They pebbled up under the vibrating, instantly becoming hard as she switched from one to the other and back again. Wetness pooled between her legs as she did this, her body eagerly anticipating what was to come next. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as she moved the toy down and between her legs. She laid the shaft between her inner lips and rolled it side to side, hr back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head as she closed her eyes. Her mind drifted and imagined Dean there, rolling his tongue just like the toy was. She pinched her nipple between her fingers, her mind adding Sam into the mix. Those long fingers rolling her nipples and whispering the filthy things he wanted to do into her ear while Dean hummed against her pussy, telling her how amazing she tasted and how he couldn’t wait to be inside her.

“Mh, Dean.” she moaned quietly as she slipped the toy inside of her, the vibration settling into her sex as she gripped her breasts, the Winchester boys in her mind still touching and torturing her, letting her just teeter on the edge of finishing before they went in for the kill.

 

In the next bed, Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d only dozed off when he swore he heard vibrating. Assuming it was her phone, he ignored it until it didn’t stop. He heard a sharp intake of air coming form her bed and his mind put two and two together. He didn’t move, frozen into place until he heard it.

“Mh, Dean.” in a breathy tone.

His cock swelled to damn near painful levels when he imagined how she must look right now. Did he dare turn and see?

Taking a breath, he quietly rolled over and was floored, what he was seeing was better than anything he could have imagined.

She had her breasts in her hands, rolling her swollen, pink nipples in her fingers as she let out a quietly, breathy sigh.

“Dean,” she said quietly “Sam, Dean, Sam!”

So it wasn’t just him; it was his brother too, he realized. He swallowed hard and as badly as he wanted to fight it, he imagined her between the two of them. Strung out and needy, begging for release as they toyed with her. He reached into his underwear, grasped his painfully hardened length and smeared the pre-cum down his shaft for some lubrication and began to move his hand.

 

She was close, she could feel the tidal wave coming and then, in her lust fogged mind, she realized something was different. She stopped and realized Dean was no longer snoring. She opened her eyes and in shock, saw he was staring at her, his hand making a jerking motion as he laid on his side. Her eyes went wide, he couldn’t have heard her…..could he?

“Don’t,” he moaned “please don’t stop.”

Without hesitation, she smirked

“You wanna make me come huh?” She asked, her tone breathless as she moved the silver, bullet shaped toy in and out of her sex.

“Play with those pretty nipples sweetheart,” he told her as he palmed himself “get ‘em nice and hard for me.”

“You wanna fuck these too?” She asked as she did her best to hold her ample breasts together “Come all over me?”

He growled and said

“No, I wanna come in that pretty little pussy of yours,” he said as he jerked himself “fuck you good and hard. You want that huh?”

“Yes,” she moaned “mh, I want that big hard cock in me!”

“Say that again.” He commanded as her nipples sprang to life under her touch. The pink skin turned a dusty rose as she flicked the flesh between her fingers. She quickly shimmied out of her underwear and pitched them aside. Her legs had fallen open wide so she was on display for him, her hot pussy damn near dripping all over her hand and her toy.

“Fuck me with that big, fat cock Dean,” she told him “I want you so bad!”

“Maybe I’ll come all over your belly,” he said “then eat you out until you scream. How about that?”

“I’d love that.” she moaned “Fuck, I’d love that.”

Done dancing around the distance, Dean threw the covers off himself, crossed the room in seemingly two strides and got on the bed with her. He pressed a kiss on to her lips, his mouth overtaking hers as he grabbed the toy from between her legs and shut it off.

“You’re not gonna need this any more.” he told her as he planted open mouth kisses all over her neck and chest. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it off over her head. He took her left breast into his hand and massaged the nipple with his fingers, making her whine as he licked and kissed the hollow of her throat. “How long?” he asked as he playfully nipped her ear “How long have you thought about me and my little brother playing with you?”

“Months,” she moaned “I’m sorry, I just-”

“Shhh,” he said, quieting her “we both want you too.”

“But you never-” she started, crying out as he switched to her right breast.

“We had an agreement,” he said “you’re off limits because neither of us could make a move without pissing the other off.”

“And now?” she asked as he kissed between her breasts

“Sammy’s on his way back.” Dean told her as they kissed “I’m gonna get you warmed up for both of us.”

Seemingly on cue, Sam came through the door and saw Dean laying over the top of her.

“DUDE!” Sam roared as the door slammed behind him. “We had a deal!”

“Relax Sammy,” Dean said “she wants both of us too.”

It took a moment for Dean’s words to sink in as Sam’s anger faded.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked

She nodded

“Come join us Sam.” she told him, becoming him with one finger.

He didn’t need to be told twice, Sam locked the door, dropped the Impala keys on the table and kicked his boots off. He got over to the side of the bed and looked at her as she and Dean sat up. She was completely naked and better than he had ever imagined.

“Where do you um?” Sam asked, trying to keep his wits about him “Where should I go?”

“Ask her,” Dean said “she was the one moaning both our names while she had this going.” he said as he picked up her vibrator and showed it to Sam, who raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asked and she nodded as he smiled.

“Sam,” she said “you get behind me. Dean, go down on me.” The brothers nodded as she reached for Sam’s outer layer of plaid. “You’re over dressed.” she told him.

He quickly stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, just like Dean was and climbed on to the bed, settling with his back against the couch and her between his legs. She turned her head and kissed Sam, both of his large hands covering her breasts as he kneaded them in his palms. Where Dean’s kisses had been hot and heavy, Sam’s were persistent and dominate. His tongue wound into her mouth as Dean kissed all over her belly and hips, draping both her legs over his shoulders. She tangled one hand in Sam’s locks while her other hand grabbed the hair on top of Dean’s head. Where Sam’s hair was long and silky, Dean’s was shorter and thicker. Dean dipped his head between her legs and flattened his tongue running it through her slit as she moaned into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s cock swelled into her back, she was startled by his sheer size, which she should have guessed, but only had imagined.

“Oh fuck,” Dean moaned “you gotta taste her. She’s amazing.”

Sam quickly slid his fingers down and dipped the tips of his pointer and middle finger inside of her. He swirled them inside of her and groaned.

“Fucking tight too.” Sam commented as he pulled his mouth away from hers. He pulled his arousal slicked fingertips from her and pushed the pointer finger into his mouth, tasting her.

He grinned as Dean dipped his head down again. He took the middle finger and held it in front of her mouth.

“Suck.” he commanded “See how good you taste.”

A wicked grin crossed her mouth as she sucked his entire middle finger into her mouth, the salt from his hand mixing with her own sweetness as he groaned.

“Tastes good, Sir.” she said, holding his wrist and continuing to suck on his finger as Dean lapped through her folds.

“Sir huh?” he asked and gathered her braid into his free hand. She nodded and moaned as Dean plunged his tongue inside her. “What’s the rest of this fantasy Dean caught you moaning about?”

She moaned loudly at Dean’s ministrations and gripped his hair tightly.

“I wanna, oh fuck, I wanna go down on you.” she told Sam

“Keep calling me “sir” and you can do whatever you want.” he told her in a husky tone.

“Yes sir.” she moaned, and Sam could see the hesitation in her face.

“And what else sweet girl?” Sam asked as he tugged on her hair, giving him better access to her neck “Tell me now or Dean will stop.”

Dean hummed in agreement, his fingers stroking her clit.

She squirmed and one of her biggest fantasies was revealed.

“I wanna-fuck!-I wanna call Dean Daddy!” she yelled

The words went straight to Dean’s cock as he looked up and caught her glance, he was grinning and his green eyes were gleaming.

“Perfect.” he said.

She got on all fours, practically ripping off Sam’s underwear as he cock stood, full and proud against his belly. She bent her head down as Dean laid on his back, lowering her sex toward his face. She grasped Sam’s length in her hand, flattened her tongue and slicked him up. She glided her tongue along the underside of his shaft as he inhaled sharply. She lapped her tongue over the head of his cock, tasting the bitter pre-cum that had leaked out. She sealed her lips over the tip and began to suck. She breathed through her nose as she bobbed her head, moaning thanks to Dean sucking on her clit and sliding two fingers into her.

“Gotta get this little pussy ready for us,” he told her “that toy wasn’t doing you any favors.”

She quickly popped off of Sam’s cock, continuing to stroke Sam as she answered Dean.

“Yes Daddy.” she said in a sweet tone, making him moan.

“Oh fuck sweetheart,” he said “you keep talking like that and this is gonna be over a lot quicker.”

“Yes Daddy.” she said and hollowed out her cheeks as she took some more of Sam in between her lips. Sam groaned as he threaded his fingers through her still wet hair. She used to hands to compensate for what her mouth couldn’t take, working them in tandem with her mouth as Sam rolled his hips into her mouth as he threw his head back, gasping.

Dean’s fingers dug into her hips as she squirmed above him, moaning on Sam’s cock. She clenched around his tongue, his fingers playing with her clit as she reached her peak. She popped off Sam’s cock, pumping it with one hand and taking his balls in her other hand.

“Oh GOD!” she cried “Dean, Sam!”

“That’s it,” Sam groaned “fuck, I wanna come all over your tits!”

Dean devoured her pussy as she let out a scream and nodded, gushing on to his mouth as Sam’s load spilled on to her chest, coating her breasts in his cum.

“Fuck!” she yelled, spent but not finished Dean came out from between her legs and kissed from the base of her spine up to the back of her neck where he yanked her up by her braid. She was on her knees, her back against his chest as he got a good look at her cum coated breasts.

“Mh,” he moaned as he kissed her neck “look at you, painted with my brother’s cum.”

“Like a good girl.” Sam added as he used his fingers to collect some of his cum, sliding them into her with ease. “Mh, good and tight.”

“Yes sir,” she moaned “just for you two.”

“Gotta say, I like the sound of that.” Dean murmured in her ear “What do you think Sammy?”

Sam looked up and nodded

“She wants us both? We can share.”

“You want that baby girl?” Dean asked as he bit down on her pulse point, making her whine. “You wanna be ours?”

“Yes Daddy,” she moaned “Yes sir, please!”

“Good manners,” Sam commented as his fingers slicked with her arousal “gives head like a champ. I think someone deserves a reward, don’t you Dean?”

Dean hummed and nodded in agreement as he untied her braid, letting her damp curls fall down her shoulders. He kissed her lips and Sam got up from the bed, Dean tightly gripped her hips as their tongues intertwined. He was steady, more patient than Sam had been. His kisses were slow and meaningful, full of passion even. When Sam returned to bed, he’d put his boxers back on and carried with him a warm washcloth that he used to clean his cum off of her. Once he was finished, he put the cloth to the side, kissing her freshly cleaned skin.

“You want Dean to fuck you?” Sam asked as his tongue lapped over her painfully swollen nipples.

“We’ll save the fucking for later,” Dean instructed “she’s getting rewarded remember?”

“Mh, I want you so badly,” she cooed against Dean’s mouth “but what about poor Sammy?”

“I got mine,” Sam said “now it’s your turn.”

She let out a small pout and said

“But I wanna make sure you get taken care of too.” she said

Sam smirked and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand

“So considerate,” he said “you ARE a good girl.”Dean kissed from her neck to her shoulder as he took his boxers off. “You’ll take care of me, we have plenty of time for that. I wanna see your pretty face when you come, hear you make some more of those noises you made for us.” Sam kissed her lips as Dean lined his cock up with her entrance “Dean’s gonna take good care of you.”

Without warning, she turned around to face him.

“I want it like this,” she said wrapping her around his neck “please Daddy?”

“Daddy is for playtime,” he told her, his hands on her hips again “right now, it’s Dean.”

“Okay.” she said with a smile and kissed his lips. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her on her back. Sam got up and grabbed a chair, setting it at the end of the bed so he wouldn’t miss a thing. Dean’s cock nudged at her opening and she spread her legs wider to accommodate him. He wasn’t quite as long as Sam, but he was thick, thicker than anyone she’d ever had. She took his cock in her hand, guiding him into her as she stretched open for him. Once the head was in, he took her hands off his shoulders, laced his fingers through hers and pinned them by her head. He took his time, easing into her so she could adjust to him. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

“Oh that feels good,” she moaned “so good Dean.”

“Mh, fuck you’re tight,” he said “gonna have to take it easy.”

She nodded and then caught his mouth with hers. He kissed her the entire time, until his hips were touching hers. He paused, letting her stretch until she couldn’t take it any more.

“Move Dean,” Sam instructed “she’s ready.”

Dean started slowly, taking one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist as he thrust into her, a little harder this time as she squirmed under him. His name and cries of pleasure rolled out of her mouth like a fountain. This was everything she had wanted and more.

“Oh Dean,” she moaned “Dean, you feel amazing.”

Without warning, Sam got up and sat on the bed near her head, he kissed her and kneaded her breasts in his hands as Dean really started to move. He got up on his knees, wrapping both her legs around his waist and slamming inside her. She moaned loudly, enough for him to hear her over his own grunts and Sam moaning against her mouth as her tongue over took his.

“OH GOD!” she screamed “GOD YES!”

Sam brought his head up and rolled her nipples in his fingers. With nothing to hold on to, she clung to the sheet on the bed as she could feel her second orgasm building.

“Sam, Dean!” she cried “OH GOD, SAM, DEAN!”

“Come on sweetheart,” Dean cooed as he gripped her thighs, pounding into her cervix “I’m right behind you, come.”

It felt like she went cold and hot at the same time as she shot up high and let out a scream as she exploded around him, the tight band in her belly snapping.

“God, god! OH AH!!!”  
Dean grunted finishing deep into her belly, riding out the high. He pulled out and laid on his back as Sam dragged her up to the pillows, laying beside her.

“You were so good for us.” Sam said and kissed her “So fucking good.”

“Thank you.” she murmured against his lips “Both of you for doing this with me.”

Having regained his senses, Dean crawled up and laid on her other side, grabbing the same cloth Sam had used on her before to clean up between her legs. He pulled up the sheet around them as she laid on her back, an arm around each Winchester’s shoulders.

She shared a lot with Sam and Dean Winchester, but now she had shared EVERYTHING with them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Dean Winchester x Female Character x Sam Winchester
> 
> Warnings: This is followup porn. Feels, some fluff. SMUT, anal sex, little bit of praise kink, threesome (NO WINCEST). I think that’s it.
> 
> A/N: There has literally been so much porn on my dash, I decided to do a follow up to my other 1 shot called Sharing is Caring (as part of my Dirty 30). hope you guys enjoy! As always, unbeta’d all mistakes are mine.

There were a lot of areas where Sam and Dean were similar. The bedroom, wasn’t one of those areas.

 

As lovers, they were both fantastic. Each man knew what he was doing and always made sure you came every single time. Their differences were in the way that they had their time with her

 

Dean, ever the pleaser, like the art of seduction. Making dinner, drinking good whiskey together, making out like teenagers. Or going to a bar, flirtatiously playing pool and grabbing handfuls of her ass just so every guy staring would know who she was going home with. Dean loved oral, giving was his favorite, which she quickly learned after her third toe curling orgasm. When it came to sex, he wanted her close; on top of him, riding him, him behind her while they were both on their knees. He craved intimacy; sweet words mixed with dirty ones, hand holding, hair pulling, leaving his mark on her. He loved holding her after they cleaned up, he knew Sam was more than capable of taking care of her, but when she was laying in his arms, he KNEW she was safe.

 

Sam, well Sam was different. Sam craved control, he was in the driver’s seat when they went for a romp, he had no problems making that clear when they were together. He could be just as sweet and romantic as Dean, but he wanted her to submit to him, which she happily did. The filth that came out of Sam’s mouth when he had her tied up and fucking her senseless would make a porn star blush. Like Dean, Sam loved leaving his mark. Finger shaped bruises on her hips, hickies, love bites; he loved seeing her marked up because of him. Sam always did the after care; if things had gotten too rough, he would make sure he held her a little tighter, endlessly praising her. He took his time rubbing lotion into her skin, gently cleaning up her skin with warm wash cloths.

 

Together, they were a force to be reckoned with, as she had learned from their first encounter together. All though, when it was the three of them together, SHE was the one in charge. She told each man where she wanted them and how she wanted to be touched. This round, she craved sweetness. All of the sweetness she could take. She pulled them by their shirt collars into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. She sauntered over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. She felt a different set of hands glide across the globes of her ass, Sam’s hands were demanding. He wanted to touch and feel everything, he quickly found the button on her jeans and popped it open. He pulled the zipper down, plunged his hand into her underwear and grinned.

“Dean, she’s soaking already.” Sam nearly growled.

“That right?” Dean asked as his tongue traced over her bottom lip. She sighed and let him in as she spread her legs a little bit more to accommodate Sam’s fingers.

“Good girl opening up for me.” Sam murmured in her ear before giving the shell of her ear and playful bite.

She moaned into Dean’s mouth as his tongue danced with hers.

“Someone LIKES being bitten Dean.” Sam commented as he stroked her from clit to hole.

“Hm, does she?” Dean asked as he kissed her again. She nodded as Sam yanked her backward and caged her in his arms, kissing her neck.

“Can’t let Dean have all the fun.” Sam said as he sucked on the sensitive flesh below her ear. She moaned out loud as Dean hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and peeled them off of her.

“Fuck, she’s soaked.” Dean said as he sank to his knees, his hands gliding up and down her thighs. Sam quickly yanked her shirt off and pushed the cups of her bra down. Her nipples popped up almost instantly as Sam took them between his pointer finger and thumb, rolling them as Dean helped her wriggle out of her panties.

“Ahhhh!” She moaned as Sam bit down on her neck and then tugged at her nipples. Dean threw one of her legs over his shoulder, flattened his tongue and slowly licked up her length, drawing another long moan out of her. Dean spread her legs a little wider and pulled his head back.

“Fucking beautiful.” He said, admiring her.

She was strung out and needy for both of them as her chest took on a rosy tone. She quickly unhooked her bra, casting the offensive article aside as Sam easily covered both breasts with his hands.

“Mhhh,” she moaned “oh fuck, Sam!”

“Tell is what you want,” Sam told her “your wish is our command.”

She looked up at him and pressed a kiss on to his lips.

“You keep doing what you’re doing.” She told him “Dean, I want you down on me.”

With a slight nod, both brothers agreed; Sam kept up his ministrations while Dean spread her lower lips open, giving his tongue better access to her soaking folds.

“Yes,” she moaned loudly “Oh yes, like that!” Both men continued to slowly play with her and work her up. She writhed against their touches, their mouths seeming to swallow her. Dean flicked his tongue over her swollen mound while Sam’s tongue tangled with hers. She moaned loudly as her hands searched for anything to hold on to. She grasped Sam’s bicep and Dean’s shoulder, her nails digging into their skin. Dean’s fingers dug into her thighs as he buried his face between her legs. Sam bit down on her bottom lip as he rolled her nipples again. She cried out loudly as flames of passion consumed her body, she moaned their names as Sam sucked on her neck. She threw her head back and let out a scream as the tight knot in her belly snapped and she gushed into Dean’s mouth. He moaned as he lapped up everything she had to give him before he pulled back, licking his lips as she sighed.

“That was amazing.” She breathed

“Mh,” Sam said “now it’s my turn.”

She pouted and asked

“When do I get to do something for you two?”

“Don’t be a brat,” Sam said as he and Dean switched positions “there’s plenty of time for that, we want to have our fun too.”

Dean’s mouth sealed over hers, she could taste her own juices on his mouth. For some reason, this made his taste even more appealing. She moaned as Dean’s tongue worked its way into her mouth as Sam’s tongue flattened and licked her from hole to clit as she gasped into Dean’s mouth, her hips rocking into Sam’s face. He held her hip still with one hand and said

“Be still or I’ll spank you.”

Another lightening bolt of pleasure shot down her spine as she shuddered.

“I think someone LIKES being spanked Sammy.” Dean said “She went ridged as soon as you said it.”

Sam smirked and then looked up at her

“Behave.” He demanded of her as he went back down on her, his eyes lightning up with mischief.

She reached her hand behind her as she ran her hand up and down Dean’s denim caged erection. He moaned into her mouth and dragged her over to the bed. Sam followed and cleared his throat as the two of them fell on the bed.

“Fuck her Dean,” Sam told his brother “I wanna see how she takes it.”

Dean quickly took his clothes off as she got on her hands and knees on the bed.

“Looks like she’s about to take it good.” Dean said as he crawled on the bed behind her.

“Face me.” Sam told them. She made a one eighty turn on the bed and watched as Sam sat in the corner of the bed. She felt the head of Dean’s cock gloriously pressing against her opening. “Spank her Dean,” Sam told his brother “I wanna see how well she takes it while she’s getting fucked.”

She felt the crack of Dean’s hand across her backside as she cried out

“OH FUCK!”

“She just clamped so hard,” Dean said “she LOVES being spanked!”

“Spank her some more.” Sam said

Dean cracked a hand over her behind as he fucked into her tight wetness. She let out a scream of delight, her ass turning pink as he smacked the other cheek.

“Dean, oh god, Dean!” she yelled for him as she reached out desperately for Sam.

“What baby?” he asked, lacing his fingers with hers “What do you want?”

“Sam,” she gasped “need you Sammy, please!”

“Fuck!” Dean yelled as he slowed his pace down, she clamped down harder than he’d expected.

“Where sweet girl?” Sam cooed as he kissed her “Tell me where you want me.”

“Wanna-AH!-Wanna ride you Sam” she breathed out, she wasn’t going to last much longer, but she had to feel them at the same time.

“What about Dean?” Sam asked, kissing her again.

“Want-FUCK!-want Dean too,” she struggled to say “in my ass.”

At this, Dean stilled, she’d never asked for that.

“You?” Dean asked “You sure sweetheart?”

“Please?” she begged “I wanna try it.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged

“Got any lube?” Sam asked

“In my bedside drawer.” She said as Dean pulled out of her and grabbed the bottle.

“You’re sure?” Dean asked before he even popped the top on the plastic bottle.

“I wanna try it,” she told him as she looked over her shoulder as him “who better to try with than you two?”

Sam stripped out of his clothes and climbed on the bed

“You’re gonna have to relax okay?” Sam asked “Use the safe word if it hurts too much.”

“What’s the safe word sweetheart?” Dean asked as he kissed her shoulder blades.

“Red.” she answered dutifully. The color system was the easiest they had figured out.

“That’s a good girl.” Sam said and kissed her lips. “I’ll work on her clit,” Sam said “get her nice and relaxed for you.”

Dean looked up and nodded at his brother as he kept kissing her neck and shoulders, making her whine. Sam slipped his hand between her legs and used his fingers to play with her clit. Dean held her hips steady as she moaned against Sam’s mouth. She heard Dean pop the top on the bottle of lube, her heart starting to pound.

“Relax,” Sam said soothingly, taking her face in his hand “I got you okay?”

She nodded and looked back at Dean, whose face was filled with apprehension and lust.

“You got me, right?” she asked

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly

“I’ve always got you.” he told her with a smile.

She nodded as she watched him slick up his cock, at the same time, Sam laid down and pulled her on top of him.

“Ride me for a little bit,” he instructed “then Dean’s going to come in, okay?”

She nodded and climbed on to Sam’s lap, taking his cock deep into her. Dean held her from behind as she rode Sam and he murmured in her ear.

“Mh, look at you riding him like a fucking champ,” he said lowly “so fucking sexy sweetheart. You’re such a good girl for me at Sam.”

“Yes, yes I am.” she said

“Say it,” he commanded “tell Sammy what a good girl you are for us.”

“I’m a good girl,” she said as she rolled her hips making Sam gasp “just for you two.”

“Yes you are,” Dean cooed in her ear as the head of his cock brushed against her asshole “such a good girl letting me have this. You gotta bend over a little for me sweetheart.”

She did as Sam kissed her and the head of Dean’s cock slipped inside he tight hole.

“There ya go,” he said as he held her hips “you okay sweetheart?”

“Yes, green.” she said

He eased inside of her, adding a little more lube so as not to hurt her. She felt full and Dean wasn’t even all the way in yet.

“Relax,” Sam said soothingly “you’re doing great isn’t she Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean said in a strained voice, she was fucking tight and he was fighting not to blow his load right away “she’s doing amazing, taking me so well.”

She took a deep breath, stilling on top of Sam as Dean went past the tight ring of muscle, nearly fully inside her.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, the feeling was weird but pleasurable all at the same time “oh god, the feels so good.”

Dean bit his lip hard, she felt amazing around him. Sam took the reins and started to move under her as Dean slowly moved his hips behind her. It felt like she was about to be split open by the two of them, but she didn’t care. She wanted this, to feel this full of two men who loved her.

“Oh fuck!” she cried “oh my god, GOD, that feels good!”

“Gonna come,” Dean grunted out as he started to pound into her “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Come,” she begged as her eyes rolled back into her head, her brain was filled with lust and barely able to form words “Come Sam, come Dean. Come for me.”

Dean let go first, spurting his load deep into her ass as he moaned out her name. Sam wasn’t far behind that, his cock swelling inside her as he watched her get off. He slammed deep into her at let go with a cry as she finished with a scream that sounded like both of their names jumbled together. Both boys pulled out in tandem as she collapsed on to the bed, a twitching, blissed out mess. Both Sam and Dean laid on either side of her, breathing hard. Dean looked at her and said

“I think we broke her.”

She shook her head

“I’m fine,” she said sleepily “tired, but I’m fine.”

“You wanna get cleaned up and then come to bed?” Dean asked.

“Sounds good. Sam?” she asked and looked at Sam, who had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“Show off,” Dean snorted “he can fall asleep anywhere.”

 

After a quick shower, she climbed into bed between Sam and Dean. Upon movement in the bed, Sam woke up and realized what was going on. He found his boxers and pulled them on as she and Dean settled into bed side by side. Sam came up behind her, spooning her as Dean’s arm settled under her head.

She looked up into Dean’s eyes as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

“Go to sleep sweet girl,” he said quietly “you earned it.”

She gave him a smile, but had to admit that she couldn’t deny how she felt about them.

“I love you both so much,” she told Dean “I didn’t think that was possible, but I do. You’re both so amazing and wonderful.”

“Love you too.” Sam said sleepily, kissing the back of her neck and finally falling asleep.

A slow smile crossed Dean’s face as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I love you too.” he told her and kissed her lips.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x AnnaMarie (formerly known as “female character”) x Sam Winchester
> 
> Warnings: Depiction of poly amorous relationship, smut, oral (male and female receiving), surprise pregnancy, Sam and Dean being total sweethearts, tooth rotting fluff, pregnancy depictions, angst, language…..I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: This idea literally will not leave me alone! lol, I really hope you guys enjoy! Per usual, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

“Of course,” she thought “this would fucking happen.” In a dilapidated bathroom outside Baton Rouge, a pink plus sign glared up at her. “Duh this was bound to happen, unprotected sex with two guys? Of course this was a ticking time bomb.” She huffed, annoyed and threw the test away.

“AnnaMarie!” came Dean’s voice from outside the bathroom “Ready?”

“Yeah, be out in a sec!” She shouted and looked at herself in the mirror.

How would she tell them?

 

Once she made it to the car, Sam was rifling through his bag.

“I thought I packed it.” he was saying as she walked up. “Annie, did you see my shampoo in the bathroom?”

“No,” she responded “but then again, I wasn’t looking.”

“I’m gonna go check.” Sam said and left in a rush.

“Him and that fancy shampoo.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes as he met her at the side of the Impala.

“Nothing wrong with fancy shampoo.” She chided him as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Are you okay?” He asked “You seem a little distracted.”

“I’m fine,” she told him “just tired and not feeling well.”

“What’s the matter?” He asked, immediately concerned. “You have a fever or something?” He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead checking for a temperature.

“I’m just running on empty,” she told him “I think I need a break. Think we can take a day or two off?”

Dean looked wary but nodded.

“After this case in Wichita,” he told her “we’ll take a break.”

Sam came out of the motel room with his shampoo in hand, looking happy as a clam.

“Found it.” He said, holding it up for them to see “Everything okay here?”

“Yeah, fine.” She said and Dean explained the break that was coming up and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good to me.” He said and gave her a kiss.

 

That night, once they checked into the motel, AnnaMarie was just getting settled in bed when Dean went out for food.

“So,” Sam said as he crawled into bed with her “How’re you feeling?”

“Exhausted,” She said with her eyes closed “why?”

“Is it because you’re pregnant?” Sam asked.

AnnaMarie’s eyes popped open and she stared at and excited looking Sam.

“How did you?” She asked and it crashed into her. She’d left the stupid test in the stupid bathroom and he must’ve seen it. Good thing there wasn’t a pie in the face for idiots, otherwise she’d be getting one this very second. “Fuck me.” She groaned, her head in her hands.

“Why aren’t you excited?!” Sam asked “Annie, you’re going to make the most wonderful mother.”

“Well, there goes how I was gonna break the news to you,” She said “Dean’s gonna freak out.”

“He will not,” Sam said, his protective side coming out “if he has anything to say, he’ll have to go through me.”

She looked up and chuckled

“That would be quite the task.” She said as the door unlocked and Dean walked through it, holding a box of pizza and a six pack of beer.

“Soup’s up.” Dean said and set the boxes down on the small table.

“Wait, Dean before we eat, Annie needs to tell you something.” Sam said, trying to hide his excitement.

“Did you nerds finally figure out what’s gotten Annie so sick?” He asked as he cracked open a beer. To this, AnnaMarie nodded and looked at Sam who smiled at her. With a deep sigh, she said

“I’m sick because I’m pregnant.”

Dean’s face went ashen for a second and then it split into a smile. He set his beer aside and walked over to the bed, giving her a huge hug.

“Wait, why is no one freaking the fuck out?!” She asked

“Why would we freak out?” Sam asked “You’re gonna have a baby!”

“Our baby.” Dean said

She looked between the two of them, wondering if they’d been replaced by skin walkers or something.

“Don’t look at us like that,” Dean said “why shouldn’t we be excited?”

“Because of the life we live!” She burst out “We’re not the nine to five people that have a white picket fence and a golden retriever in the backyard. We took out a nest of vampires the other day for fuck’s sake! And if you haven’t noticed there’s 3 of us in this relationship! How the fuck is any of this normal?!”

“Look, the life we live isn’t exactly conventional and some parts of it really aren’t good for a family.” Sam reasoned.

“But we’ll work it out, the three of us.” Dean said “That’s what people in relationships do.”

She still wasn’t reassured, she started shaking and Dean took her hand

“What’s wrong?” He asked

“Why isn’t anyone else scared?” She asked, tears welling in her eyes. There it was, the thing she didn’t want to admit, she was terrified at the idea of being a mother.

“What if I’m no good at this?” She asked “What if I accidentally hurt them or something?!”

“Annie,” Sam said gently as he got up from the bed “You’ll be an amazing mother, I know it. Dean knows it. We can do this.”

“Together.” Dean added.

 

That night AnnaMarie laid in bed next to Dean. Since the motel only had one room left, the three of them decided to sleep apart, Sam was a bed and cover hog and she always had a better chance of getting some sleep if she shared a bed with Dean. He’d fallen asleep with one hand on her belly and the other arm outstretched under her head. She laid there for hours trying to go to sleep but couldn’t. The guys reassuring her didn’t make her feel any better and she was still scared to death about having an unplanned baby.

“Why?” She thought “Why didn’t we think to use a stupid condom?”

She wondered what to do; she could have an abortion and never tell them, but then she realized that would crush both of them. Giving the kid up for adoption crossed her mind, but as she looked from Sam to Dean and then down at her belly she knew that wasn’t an option either. She knew there was a tiny life in there, but to watch her belly grow and grow, then give it up? She suddenly realized that would take more strength and courage than she was capable of. In the low light, she watched as Dean’s thumb ran subtly over her skin and he nuzzled her hair.

“Love you.” He mumbled in his sleep.

 

The next few weeks still didn’t make a difference in AnnaMarie’s mind. If anything, she was in an even more foul mood because even the smell of food made her sick.

“Why’s it called morning sickness when I’m sick all fucking day?” She groaned as she left the bathroom for the second time that morning.

“Maybe they mean mourning like at a funeral,” Dean said “since you’re mourning the loss of control of your body?”

Sam shot Dean a look, but AnnaMarie laughed

“Sounds about right,” she said “I’m fucking tired all the time, food makes me ill and I just feel, I don’t know. Blah?”

“I was reading last night and maybe we can try some plain foods like toast and crackers, just so you can get something in your system.” Sam said

“Where’s you find that?” She asked

“Downloaded the PDF version of What to Expect When You’re Expecting.” Sam said proudly “I emailed it to you Dean, you might wanna read it too.”

“I skimmed through it,” Dean said with an eye roll “did you set that doctor’s appointment?” He asked AnnaMarie.

“Yeah, it’s in two days.” She said. The appointment was for the initial sonogram to see how the baby was developing.

After managing to eat a few crackers, AnnaMarie decided to take a nap while Sam and Dean went on a supply run.

While at the grocery store, Sam pushed the cart while Dean loaded it up.

“I gotta ask,” Sam said as they walked down the soup aisle “have you given any thought to-never mind.”

“Spit it out,” Dean said as he grabbed a box of saltine crackers “it’s probably the same thing I’m thinking.”

“And what would that be?” Sam asked with trepidation.

“Who the father is.” Dean admitted as he dropped the box into the cart.

Sam nodded

“I mean it doesn’t really matter I guess.” He said

“But at the same time you wanna know.” Dean added and bit his lip.

“When it’s born do you want to-?” Sam started

“No.” Dean firmly interrupted “Either way, it’s a Winchester.” Sam nodded and Dean added “and it’s gonna be loved, that’s what matters.”

“Think we’ll be any good at it?” Sam asked “Being parents?”

Dean chuckled as they walked down and into the next aisle.

“I have a little experience; I raised you and you turned out okay.”

Sam grinned

“Yeah, yeah. I think I did.” he said.

 

When it came time for the appointment, both Sam and Dean were in the room when the technician came in and started the sonogram. Sam held one of AnnaMarie’s hands while Dean held the other. They waited with baited breath until they heard a hard pounding noise.

“What’s that?” AnnaMarie asked

“That’s the heartbeat,” the technician said as she looked at the screen “looks like it’s good and strong.”

Then, on the black and white screen there was a small blob and something fluttering right in the center of the blob. “This,” the technician said as she pointed to the screen “is the baby. That thing in the center? That’s the heart.”

The technician quickly took a few pictures as AnnaMarie stared at the screen in amazement. A wave of emotions crashed over her, but finally she felt secure. She watched as the technician checked a few more things out but her eyes were set on the little blob with the fast heartbeat.

“That,” She said “that’s my baby.”

 

Dean squeezed her hand, anxiety rising in his chest. He was only too aware of how being raised by a hunter was. Never knowing if your parent would come home in one piece or at all for that matter. He’d lost count of how many times he’d go days without hearing from his own Dad, then when he finally showed up, he’d be banged up and Dean would patch his wounds. He let out a steady breath

“That’s not gonna happen,” he thought “my kid will never know what that’s like. Ever.”

 

Sam was in awe. There it was, a little peanut that he was going to help raise. While he hadn’t had the most traditional up bringing, he knew Dean had done his best at such a young age. In a flash, Sam saw himself holding a bundle of blankets in the library of the bunker, teaching a little one to ride a bike, doing science experiments in the kitchen, comforting them when they had a nightmare. All the things Dean and Bobby had done to give him a “normal” childhood then flashed through his head. Bobby taking him and Dean to the park, taking them camping and game hunting, Dean teaching him to drive the Impala. Everything had shaped him into the man he was now and then, he resolved, he would take care of this child and let it be a kid. This child, he decided, would grow up as normally as possible.

 

Both AnnaMarie and the baby were given a clean bill of health, and on the way home, she stared at the sonogram picture, still in awe. Once they arrived back at the bunker, AnnaMarie excused herself to the bathroom. Once she had finished her business, she washed her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same; long dark hair, amber colored eyes, smaller chest, wide hips, but her belly had changed the most. It had swollen just enough to where it looked like she’d had a rather large meal, but she knew better.

“A blip.” She said, looking down at her tummy with a fond smile. Now that she had seen it, heard the heartbeat, she knew she’d give anything and everything to protect Blip.

There came a cautionary knock at the bathroom door and she opened it to find Dean, giving her a look she couldn’t quite read.

“Are you okay?” He asked, stepping into the light of the bathroom.

She smiled at him and then looked in the mirror again, her eyes going right to her belly.

“I look like I had Chipotle for lunch and not like I’m pregnant.” She told him.

“You’ll get there,” he assured her and kissed her forehead “then you’ll get that big baby belly and look so adorable.”

She laughed and said

“Yeah, when I’m a sweaty, gassy, disgusting mess, sure.”

“Be nice,” He said “that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.” She smirked and he tilted her face up to his “You’re gonna be beautiful to me and Sam no matter what okay? We both love you for exactly what you look like and pregnancy isn’t gonna change that.” He tucked her hair behind her ear “If anything, it makes you hotter.”

“Really?” She asked “I don’t feel hot.”

“Ever since you told us, all I wanna do is-“ he stopped, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard “just bend you over and fuck you all over this bunker.” He said when the kiss ended.

“Well,” She said as she wriggled out of her leggings and panties, tossing them both aside “you can always bend me over those sinks.” She nodded to the sinks in the bathroom.

He growled and kissed her hard

“Now you’re speaking my language.” He said with a smirk.

 

Later that night; Sam had taken AnnaMarie on a date to a local Italian place that she liked. He still couldn’t quite shake the tug in his heart that he felt.

“Are you okay?” AnnaMarie asked and reached across the table to hold his hand “You’re awfully quiet, you’ve barely touched your chicken Marsala.”

Sam sighed and squeezed her hand, shaking his head.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, lacing his fingers through hers “just distracted, that’s all.”

“By what?” She asked “Anything I can do to help?” He shook his head and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on, give it up Sam.”

Sam chuckled and squeezed her fingers.

“I just wonder,” he said with a sigh “if I’m-you know-“

“The biological father?” AnnaMarie asked and Sam’s eyes widened “Dean may have mentioned it before we left.”

“I just-I’m sorry,” he said “I feel like I want to know. I know it doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, but at the same time, I wonder. That’s all.”

“Would it change anything if this baby wasn’t yours? Biologically speaking?” She asked him.

“No,” Sam answered automatically “not at all. Look, I’m gonna love this kid no matter what.” He held her hands in his “I’m more curious than anything.”

AnnaMarie nodded

“Yeah, I get it.” She told him “You have the right to know, but at the same time, I don’t want to know. I just feel like it would create more problems than it needs to.”

Sam nodded

“Yeah, I understand that.” He said “So, you don’t want to know?”

She shook her head

“No, I don’t need to.” She told him. “All I want to know is that this kid will grow up with people that love him or her.”

“Without a doubt,” Sam said “this kid will never go without that.”

She smiled and took the last bite of her chicken Alfredo.

“Then, that’s good enough for me.” She said and planted a kiss on Sam’s lips.

 

As the months went on and her belly got bigger each guy took it differently. Where Dean made sure AnnaMarie ate enough and was comfortable, Sam read every bit of information that he could get his hands on about babies. One evening, Sam had decided to surprise AnnaMarie with her favorite dish, baked salmon. He picked out just the right salmon fillets and came home with them. Eager to see him, AnnaMarie came into the kitchen as Sam unwrapped the fish.

“Oh dear god,” she asked, horrified “what’s that smell?!”

“It’s salmon, your favorite.” Sam told her proudly “I found this great sauce to marinade it in and,” he studied her face as her nose wrinkled and she clapped a hand over her mouth “What’s wrong?” He asked “Why do you look like that?”

Unable to bear it, she left the kitchen as Dean came up behind her and could hear her hustling down the hallway.

“What just happened?” Sam asked

“Is that salmon?” Dean asked

“Yeah, why?” Sam asked “it’s her favorite and I wanted to make her something special for dinner.”

Dean’s face flinched and he said

“She can’t have fish, it makes her sick.” Sam looked crest fallen as Dean said “It’s okay man, you didn’t know.”

“Why didn’t I know?” Sam asked “I don’t remember her mentioning it.”

“She did, yesterday over breakfast.” Dean told him “Right after you mentioned the baby should be hearing Mozart for an hour a day or something.”

The conversations suddenly dawned on Sam and he recalled the memory with sudden ferocity.

“Oh fuck,” he said “I better make this disappear and quick.” He looked upset but at the same time looked like he should be kicking himself.

“Is that fish gone yet?” AnnaMarie called from down the hall.

“We’ll get rid of it,” Dean shouted back “don’t worry!”

 

Later on, AnnaMarie got into bed with both Winchesters. Some times they slept apart, but the majority of the time, they shared a California King sized bed in AnnaMarie’s old room. She got in first, followed by Dean, who rubbed her sore and aching feet.

“Mh, how’d you know I needed that right about now?” She asked him.

“Lucky guess,” he said as he massaged her ankles “and I did some reading of my own and it said foot rubs help with swelling in your legs and ankles.”

“You’re so sweet,” she told him as Sam climbed into bed. He laid his back against the headboard and she laid back against his chest. He sighed heavily and kissed her temple.

“I’m sorry about dinner,” he told her “I was just trying to do something nice for you.”

“I know,” she told him as she took his hand “it’s the thought that counted. I really appreciate that you wanted to do something nice. You’re four hundred and two percent forgiven.”

He smirked as she kissed the back of his hand. He tilted her face up to his and kissed her while rubbing her shoulders.

“Mmmhhhh,” she moaned through the kiss “god that feels amazing.”

“If you like this,” Dean said as Sam carded his fingers through her hair “you’re gonna love what’s next.”

“What’s next?” She asked as she pulled back from Sam.

“Look at Dean.” Sam told her.

She did as she was told, her amber eyes meeting Dean’s green ones as he planted a kiss on her ankle, he slowly kissed his way up the inside of her leg, his eyes never once moving from hers. She was taken aback, watching his expression change from playful to lustful as he made his way up to her core. His hands ran up and down her thighs as he reached his destination. She leaned her head back against Sam’s shoulder as Dean slid her panties off and tossed them aside, Sam continued to rub her shoulders.

“There you go,” Sam cooed in her ear as he gently bit down on the shell of her ear “just relax.”

She fell back into Sam’s arms as Dean parted her lower lips and flicked his tongue over her swollen mound. The sensation made her twist and whine in Sam’s embrace as her hands searched for something to grab on to. One hand quickly found its way into Dean’s hair while the other ended up on Sam’s bare shoulder.

“Mh, look at you,” Sam murmured “getting all flushed and worked up. All this for us?”

“Yes!” She gasped “Just you two. Only you two.”

Dean hummed in appreciation as his tongue darted in and out of his mouth; he switched between short, strong licks and long, languid ones. Her toes curled and she snapped her legs closed around his head as she cried out. Dean dug his fingertips into her thighs as he licked her entire slit, her breath hitching as she moaned loudly.

“There it is,” Sam growled, gently biting down on her shoulder “the fucking sexy moan only we get out of you.”

“Yes,” she breathed “oh god yes!”

Sam dug his hand into her hair and tugged, pulling her head back.

“Say it,” He commanded as he nibbled on her neck “tell me who you make that moan for.”

“You and Dean!” She yelled as Dean sucked on her clit, making her writhe.

“Such a good girl for us,” Sam said as he unhooked her bra and yanked her t-shirt off, cupping her breasts in his hands “such a fucking good girl.”

She could feel Sam’s hardness up against her back and she reached behind her to take him in her hand, but he pushed her away.

“No,” he said “I want to see you come undone.”

“AH!” She cried as Dean easily slid two fingers inside her, the tips of his fingers brushing against her sweet spot as he made the “come here” motion, practically making her head spin. “Dean!” She yelled “Oh god, Dean please!”

Sam rolled her nipples in his fingers, nearly matching his pace with Dean’s.

“Sam!” She cried as she steadily climbed higher and gripped each Winchester harder. “OH FUCK,” she yelled “that feels-god that feels so good!”

Her hips seemed to move on their own, chasing the sweet release she was craving.

“Sam!” She cried “Dean, please, oh fuck!”

Dean hummed into her, making her eyes roll back into her head as she let go, screaming both of their names. She fell back against Sam, who easily caught her as Dean sat up, a grin playing on his lips and he licked them and his fingers clean.

“What now sweetheart?” He asked as he twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as Sam kissed her again “I want you both so badly.”

“Feeling’s mutual there sweetness.” Dean said as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth as Sam’s tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned and twisted her tongue with Sam’s, struggling to think straight as Dean switched to her left nipple.

“Fuck me,” she moaned “oh god, someone fuck me please.”

“Who sweet girl?” Dean said

“Sam fuck me,” she cried “Dean, I’m gonna go down on you.”

Dean’s eyes glittered with excitement as he laid back against the pillows and she sat up.

She shuffled over to his side of the bed and kissed him as she got on all fours for Sam. She ran her fingers thought Dean’s hair before kissing him. She could still taste herself on his lips as he opened up his mouth for another kiss.

“Fuck, I love when you go down on me.” She told him “So fucking good Dean.”

“I like making you feel good.” He told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I’m gonna make you feel good Dean.” She told him as she kissed her way down his bare torso, Sam’s hands took hold of her hips as he lined his cock up with her entrance. He flicked the head through her folds, making her whine into Dean’s chest as she kissed down his tummy and to his the waist band of his underwear.

“Be nice Sammy,” Dean said “she’s a good girl, don’t tease her.”

“Not teasing,” Sam insisted “getting her ready.”

AnnaMarie quickly stripped Dean of his underwear and took his hardened length into her mouth, her hand twisting as she bobbed up and down his length. Sam pressed inside her, taking his time so she could stretch accommodate him. She moaned as Dean took hold of her hair and bucked his hips into her mouth. Sam fully sheathed himself inside her, letting out a satisfied groan. He paused before he really began to move, timing his thrusts with Dean’s so that she could have them both at the same pace.

AnnaMarie held still and flattened her tongue as she hollowed out her cheeks, sucking hard on Dean’s thick cock.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned “fuck, such a good girl.”

Sam’s hips slammed into her back side as she cried out, accidentally gagging on Dean, the sound made Dean slow down as he pushed her hair back again. “Sorry sweetness.” He said and she nodded as best as she could, relaxing her jaw as the Winchesters continued to fuck her. The three of them chased their highs as both boys picked up their speeds. AnnaMarie braced herself on her hands and knees, her hips meeting Sam’s thrust for thrust as she tried to keep her head steady in Dean’s hands.

“Gonna come,” Sam moaned, his skin obscenely slapping hers “fuck, I’m gonna come!”

“Me, fuck, me too.” Dean groaned “you ready for us sweetheart? Want us to fill you at the same time?”

She nodded as well as she could and then waited. Both of them moaned and pulsed before releasing into her. Dean dripped hot down her throat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sam grunted and came hard, painting her walls white with his seed.

 

After they cleaned up, AnnaMarie laid on her back with Sam on one side of her, his fingers barely brushing hers. Dean placed a hand over her belly.

“How much longer until the little boy can hear me?” He asked.

“We don’t know if it’s a boy,” she warned him “and he or she won’t be able to hear you until after we know the gender.”

Dean smirked and kissed her, his hand lightly dancing over her skin.

“It has to be a boy,” he said “I don’t know if we can handle another headstrong, stubborn woman in this house.” 

“Says the most stubborn and hard headed person in the room.” She joked as Sam snuggled into her shoulder.

“I don’t know what we’d do with a little girl that comes out looking as beautiful as you do.” Sam told her.

“Lock her in her room until she’s thirty five.” Dean said.

AnnaMarie laughed as Sam nodded in agreement.

“If it’s a girl, she isn’t allowed to date. Ever.”

“Listen,” AnnaMarie said “if it is a girl, she’ll have damn good aim and cat like reflexes so that’ll scare off anyone. If it’s a boy, well I’m screwed.”

“Why’s that?” Dean asked

“Because I’ve seen baby pictures of you two,” She told Dean “All people will have to do is ask “which finger is your Mommy wrapped around?” And he’ll say “this one” and hold up his pinkie finger.”

Both Sam and Dean laughed at this, realizing she was right.

 

A few weeks later, Dean and AnnaMarie had managed to squeeze in a date night, which for them meant eating pizza and watching old movies. Dean had picked Tombstone for probably the one hundredth time, but neither one of them was paying attention as they made out on Dean’s bed. He laid a hand over her belly and felt something like the flutter of butterfly wings against his hand.

“Jesus, what was that?” He asked as he pulled away.

“The baby,” she said with a chuckle “he or she is kicking.”

“That’s a kick?” He asked, fascinated.

“Yep, I’ve been feeling it for a few days, I didn’t know you guys could feel it until this morning.”

“What happened this morning?” He asked

“Sam and I were laying in bed and it happened,” she said “I wanted to surprise you since I didn’t get to surprise him. The baby beat me to it.”

“How were you gonna surprise me?” He asked as he held her in his arms.

“I was gonna wait until the little nugget was kicking,” she said “and then I was gonna take your hand like this,” she said and placed his fingers right where the kicks were coming from “and tell you that way.”

He smiled

“You’re sweet you know?” He asked

“I try to be,” she added “I’m trying to make this special for both of you.”

“You are,” Dean told her “in your own way, you’re making this pregnancy amazing for both Sam and I.” His hand splayed across her belly as she kissed him sweetly, the tips of her fingers running through his hair.

 

That night, AnnaMarie laid on her side with a pillow tucked under her belly as Dean splayed a hand across it. He felt the baby kick like crazy as he smiled in the dark room.

“Sweet little baby,” he murmured as he kissed AnnaMarie’s shoulder “I know you can’t hear me yet, but I can’t wait to meet you. I hope you turn out as happy as your mother, as smart as Sam and as cute as I was when I was a baby.”

Seemingly in response, the baby kicked his fingers harder. “I’m gonna make sure you’re protected,” he promised “and that you’re be as normal as possible. You’ll never go hungry, never wonder if your parents are gonna come home alive; none of that. I love you and I’ll protect you always.”

Little did Dean know, Sam had made a similar promise to the baby that morning. He’d felt the baby kick long before AnnaMarie woke up, he’d been confused about what he was feeling at first but put two and two together rather quickly, a huge smile crossing his face.

“Hey in there little one,” Sam said to the baby “I know you can’t hear me yet, but we love you so much. Your Mom, Dean and I are so excited to meet you and we’re always gonna take care of you okay?”

AnnaMarie shifted in her sleep, her head turning to Sam’s as she reached out for him.

“Sammy.” She said sleepily

Sam ducked his head down close to her ear.

“I’m right here,” he murmured “I’m always gonna be right here.”


End file.
